


The godparents

by charlottefrey



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-01-26 12:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1688360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Will are Bilbo godparents and after he left, they go on to search for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reader4books](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader4books/gifts).



Belladonna stared her husband down.

   “I said, Jack and Will are the godparents.” Bungo snorted.

   “Belladonna, you are talking nonsense! Jack doesn’t even know, that you were pregnant, if he even knows, what pregnancy is!” Her husband looked at her in annoyance.

   “The boy may have you name, but he will also carry my legacy. I am the mother and I say: Jack and Will are Bilbo’s godparents!” Belladonna looked over to her newborn son. Bungo just shook his head, mumbling about tookish blood and left the room. Her son would have the best and most protective godparents in middle earth.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Jack watched together with Belladonna, how Will and Bilbo played in the light of the setting sun.

   “I somhowe feel, as if I am stealing his family from him. I cannot give him the satisfaction of watching his own child grow up.” The man shook his long dreadlocks. The hobbit but her hand on his arm.

   “Jack Sparrow. I do believe, he loves you very much. He has Bilbo and loves his role as godparent. Not as much responsibilities as a father, but he can still watch Bilbo grow up and protect him in the future from any harm.” Belladonna smiled. “Don’t worry too much about it. It isn’t worth to let you mind wander in those sad topics.”

   “I hope you are right.” Bilbo’s bright giggles made the adults smile and Will snatched the little hobbit of his harry feet and spun him around. William laughed deep and sonorous. The neighbour leaned on his rake and grinned. Everyone Under the Hill loved the only nine-year-old hobbit nearly as much as his mother did.

   “Mummy, mummy.” Bilbo ran towards Belladonna.

   “What is it honey?” The soft curls were lit by the red light.

   “When I am older, I want to be like Will!” The broad smile on the little hobbit’s face made Jack chuckled and glance over to William, whose long brown hair hung lose over his shoulders.

   “Why do you want to be like Will?” Belladonna patted her son’s hair.

   “He has Jack and is happy, even though, he has no kids. I wanna have someone like Jack too, when I am older.” Belladonna smiled, but looked serious at Bilbo.

   “Darling, you don’t, in which gender you are into. It could be, that you marry a nice lass someday.”

   “If you don’t marry another race, which could also happen!” The look, Jack received was Belladonna’s own Jack-Shut-Up-Look.

  “Don’t listen to uncle Jack, he’s talking rubbish. But Bilbo: I won’t care if you marry a lass or a lad. And I fairly don’t believe, you will marry someone of another race. They are all taller than we are.”

   “But the dwarves are about our size, aren’t they mother?” Bilbo climbed into his mother’s lab.

   “Even they are taller than we are, sweetie.” She kissed her son. “But I won’t care if you don’t marry a hobbit, or at all. You’ll be always my little Bilbo.”

   “Promise?”

   “Promise.” Belladonna pulled her son closer and they all sat in silence until Bilbo fell asleep.

   “Jack. You should just shut up sometimes!” William shook his head at his love. “Bilbo is nine, he has no idea of love or marriage. Just let sometime pass and then everything will settle down.”

   “I only wanted to point the obvious thing out. That’s all. I mean…”

   “Shut up!” Belladonna and Will said loud, but both laughed.

 

OoOoOoO

 

   “Will, have you heard something from Bilbo recently?” Jack shifted in his chair.

   “No. Haven’t seen him quiet a while. Had no business in Bree after all.”

   “’Cause I got a letter from Greenhand, a friend of his. He hasn’t seen Bilbo in a while, but thinks, he’s with us.” Will cam around the corner.

   “Has Lobelia shown up?”

   “Gamgee say, yes, but he told her to stay away from Bag-End. It’s Bilbo’s own parent’s house though, since they died.”

   “That doesn’t sound like Bilbo at all. I will ride over to hobbington and check, if everything’s right. Prevent Lobelia from putting her dirty hands on Belladonna’s son’s house.” Jack looked up.

   “Are you sure. Maybe, he fulfilled his dream and went to Rivendell. Heard, Gandalf was in Bree, only a few weeks, before he disappeared. He could have gone with the old man.”

   “Bilbo? After all the years, he has become less and less tookish and more like his insufferable father.”

   “Don’t talk bad about dead people!” Will shot his husband a look.

   “Well, do what ever is you desire, but don’t even think, I will leave the warm house!”

   “Jack, _you_ are insufferable sometimes!”

 

OoOoOoO

 

Nothing. Just nothing. Neither a note nor a letter or even a someone, who knew, where Bilbo was. But some things were different. The pantry was empty. Will had never seen an empty hobbit pantry. Secondly, Bilbo seemed to have forgotten his handkerchiefs. And his walking stick was still standing next to the door.

   “Weird.” Oh yes, it was weird, un-hobbitlike and definitely smelled of danger. Will spun around and ran out of the door. Holman Greenhand stood there, smoking his pipe.

   “Can you assure, that no one will enter Bag-End? Especially not _her_?”

   “O’ course. Ye shouldn’t worry.”

   “Thank you.” He went to leave, but the hobbit called him.

   “Bring our Bilbo back!”

   “I certainly will!” The ride home was faster than ever, he rode the poor horse hard, wanting be in Bree as soon as possible. Jack was still sitting his table, scribbling stuff on a parchment.

   “Jack?”

   “Hn?”

   “Bilbo’s missing, I think.” William swallowed.

   “Hn.”

   “Jack, listento me. Bilbo hasn’t left a message, his pantry is empty and he has left his handkerchiefs in Bag-End.”

   “Handkerchiefs?” Jack turned and fell off his chair.

   “Jack Sparrow, you are the worst godfather I have ever met!”

   “How many godfathers have you met?”

   “One: Me! Now get up from the floor, we need to talk about this seriously!” Jack picked himself up from the floor and sat back down.

   “So, what are we going to do?”

   “We will pack our things and ride to Rivendell. Maybe the wise elf lord Elrond knows, where he is!”

   “honey, are you sure, you’re not overreacting?”

   “I’M NOT OVERRREACTING!”

   “You are, you heroic arse.” Jack giggled.

   “No sex!” William ran out of the room.

   “Heroic, overreacting drama-queen.”

 

OoOoOoO

 

The Last Homely House was standing on a cliff, surrounded by waterfalls and high trees.

   “It’s glorious.”

   “Move ahead William or I kick your lazy arse.”

   “Yes, yes.” Jack walked behing his husband and watched three elves walk out of the front door. The came towards them, while they rode on the small mountain path. The tallest with long, brown hair bowed.

   “I am Elrond, Lord of Rivendell. These are my two sons Ellandan und Elrohir.”

   “I am William Turner and this is my husband Jack Sparrow. We are tradesmen from Bree and looking for a certain hobbit. We are his godparents.”

   “Hobbit you say. We had about half a year ago a company of dwarves here and with them a wizard and a hobbit.”

   “If his name was Bilbo Baggins, we are talking about the same Halfling.”

   “Indeed, his name was Bilbo Baggins, son of Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins, if my memory doesn’t betray me.” Elrohir spoke in the same manner as his father did. All three realized the stunned expression on the humans faces.

   “It’s best, if we go inside, have a cup of tea and talk about everything.” Elrond waited, until Jack and William dismounted and walked then into Rivendell itself. The slim columns and light colours were beautiful, but all the time, both men worried about Bilbo being off with some dwarves.

   “Sit down.” On a small balcony they sat down around a small table. Ellandan came in, carrying a tray with tea and set it down, then stood next to the door.

   “Bilbo Baggins. He is a significant hobbit, indeed. Never met any of them outside the Shire before.”

   “Where did they go?”

   “The left in the night, but they were on a quest to Erebor, the lost kingdom of the Longbeards. Thorin Oakenshield, their leader and rightful king, has gathered twelve dwarves, the hobbit and the wizard around him and went to kill Smaug, the fire dragon.”

   “Wait what?!” William was on his feet, but Jack caught his arm.

   “Elrond hasn’t finished.”

   “Yes. They have had a very strange chain of adventures, bad and good happenings and also an imprisonment…”

   “ _Imprisonment!”_

   “Sit. Down!”

   “…Thorin was lost to the gold sickness, but the brave Bilbo rescued him, but nearly died…”

   “Nearly died.” William looked as if he was close from fainting.

   “…but the orcs attacked. Dáin of the Iron Hills had come down and was inside the mountain, before they attacked. The men of Lake Town and the Elves of Mirkwood have helped to protect their realms and Erebor itself. Later even the Great Eagles fought in the battle, which is rare, they don’t partake in wars usually. Well, in the end, Thorin nearly died, his nephews also and Bilbo Baggins is now named the Future Consort of Erebor.”

   “So he’s together with a dwarf?”

   “If this is you only concern, then you are fairly strange godparents.” The elf’s eyebrow nearly left his forehead.

   “No, it’s just, we had a chat with Bilbo long ago…”

   “This is a different story.” Wiliam nudged Jack. “We are more concerned for Bilbo’s momentary state.”

   “His last letter arrived a few hours ago.” Elrond

  “Can we write him?”

   “Of course. But I suggest, to have a decent bath and maybe sleep in a proper bed?”

   “It would be very nice of you. We haven’t slept the hole night since we left Bree.”

   “I will let a room be prepared.” Elrond waved his son away and then looked back at his guests. “Why did you came here anyway?”

   “Well. Bilbo was always fond of elves, just as his mother was, so we assumed, when we heard Gandalf the Grey was in Bree before Bilbo left, that he may went here. If not, we hope, you might have know something about him.” The elf lord chuckled after Williams response.

   “I know few about people, I have never met, but I could have told you someone, who might have known.”

   “Who’s this person?” While Jack watched some birds, William kept the conversation going

   “Her name is Galadriel and she lives in Lothlórien. She is wise and powerful.” Elrond smiled and rose.

   “Is it usual, that you get travellers here?”

   “No, not often.” Elrond walked over to the balustrade. “Recently a lot. But usually no.”

   “Isn’t is strange being so separated from the world out there?”

   “It is. But we live longer than any other race, therefor it is better that way. Those, who want to see this place are welcomed, as long as they obey our rules.” Elrond turned.

   “It is so peaceful here.” Jack looked around a smiled. “So calm.”

   “Yes, that’s why we love it here. All elven realms are that way. Far away from the bustle and hustle of the world. Bilbo loved it here. It is normal for hobbits to like the earth and flowers. I always wanted him to stay longer. But well… they left and I haven’t seen him since.”

   “Do you know, how long it will take until we reach Erebor?”

   “Several weeks I think. But I don’t know, how the situation is in the mountains. If it doesn’t bother you too much, I will send guards with you.”

   “We appreciate a bit protection.” William smiled and bowed.

 

OoOoOoO

 

   “Consort, your majesty!” A dwarven runner came and stopped only a few metres away from Thorin and Bilbo.

   “What’s the matter?”

   “There are two men from Bree. Jack Sparrow and William Turner, they claim…”

   “My godparents. I forgot about my own godparents.” And faster than both dwarves realized, Bilbo ran down the corridor and towards the main gate.

   “Bilbo, there he is.” The hobbit jumped into William’s arms and let himself being hugged.

   “We haven’t known, where you went, so we had our very own adventure to until we go here. But this is very long story and we first want to meet you dwarven husband.” William ruffled the Halfling’s curls

   “We promised you mother to take care of you after all!”

   “Remember that day, when I was nine?” Bilbo smiled and laughed.

   “Oh we remember very well!” Jack shook his head and smiled.

   “Come on, I cant wait to introduce you!” Bilbo pulled his godparents back to his husband.

 


	2. The garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month after the marriage, the proposer gifts the spouse something precious. (My own head canon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Occasionally, i will upload a chapter. I like this story, but i don't want to pressure myself into writing shit, nobody likes :)

Will glared at Thorin, watching the King Under the Mountain carefully. Jack still slept and Bilbo was with a dwarf in the library. The dwarf, a small thin one with reddish-brown hair was called Ori – or something. Suddenly two dwarves approved from behind Thorin. They gestured Will to stay silent and the dark haired was barely able to suppress a giggle. With joined power they emptied a bucked of ice cold water over Thorin head. Afterwards, Will swore, that he had never in his entire life, seen a dwarf that angry.

   “Nephews!” The roar made the man shiver, even though, Thorin’s anger was directed at the two dwarrow behind him. When he turned and grabbed them by their long hair, Will expected the worst, but Thorin only smacked their foreheads against each other and glared at them.

   “Hello uncle.” The dark haired grinned.

   “Morning.” The blonde mumbled.

   “William Turner, these two are my nephews, Fili and Kili. They do no good and have too stupid ideas for their age.”

   “Hello Mister Turner. I’m Fili, the older.”

   “Aren’t you the godfather of Mister Boggins?” Kili got smacked against the back of his head bay his older brother. “Sorry, I mean: Are you our Majestys Consorts godfather?”

   “Jack and I am Bilbo’s godparents, yes.” The stunned faces of the dwarrow made him smirk.

   “You are married to a man.” Kili was definitely not the brightest mining lamp ever.

   “Yes, I am.”

   “Wow, I never heard of men marring men. I thought, this is only a dwarvish thing.” Fili gave his brother a look, but didn’t comment his stupidity.

   “If you excuse me, I need to change.” Thorin sneered a bit and left.

   “Have you seen the mountain already?” Fili, the perfect Heir to the Thorne, looked at Will.

   “I have seen most of it.”

   “Well, you know, it’s kind of a dwarvish tradition, that after a month of marriage, the proposer gives a special gift to his spouse, to remind the courting gifs and undying love. It’s usual something very personal and dear to both, but I think, we can make an exception. You are family after all.” Fili smiled and began walking down the corridor, Kili on his heels.

   “So this present…”

   “…is usually only shown inside the family and very dear friends.” Kili supplied and smiled. Confused, the man followed the dwarves through endless corridors and over bridges. Then Fili opened a door and motioned Will to enter. The humid air made it hard to breath for him at first, but then he looked around. There was a natural hole, dug into the mountainside by a river long dried up. The walls were in a circle around the garden. The garden! Colourful flowered sweeten the air with their scents. Soft grass reached up to Wills knees and there were numerous butterflies dancing in the sunlight, which shone right into the garden.

   “This is fantastic.” William’s heart swelled with brotherly love for Thorin. He gifted this garden to Bilbo, the little hobbit, who loved gardening more than anything else.

   “It was once our grandmother’s, but now Thorin decided to give it to Bilbo. We dwarrow have no use for gardens at all.” Fili’s eyes watched the soft flowers. “It is too delicate.” Will looked over and saw the broad, strong hands, perfect for smith work and mining, but nothing in compare to the soft, small hands of hobbits.

   “It is wise from Thorin to gift this to Bilbo. He will find lots and lots of peaceful hours here.” William smiled and watched the two nephews of Thorin Oakenshield.


End file.
